The Red Wolf
by Moss Stories
Summary: In honour of the new trailer to Sonic Forces showing of the new custom hero, I thought why not do a short one-shot about it. So enjoy.


**I'm getting hyped for the new Sonic Forces coming sometime in 2017 and with the news of a custom hero I couldn't help but make this short one shot. So I hope you all enjoy. I really should get back to making more chapters for my other stories. XD**

Outside of the peaceful city was a small hut. Inside was a red anthropomorphic wolf hard at work on one of his projects. the wolf was wearing matching green boots and gloves, cream coloured pouches strapped around his upper body, black framed glasses and a mic on his head. He made a smile that showed his fanged teeth as he looked over his new creation. A simple grappling hook that would be able to strap onto his right-hand glove. Next to it was the more complicated gear he's ever built in his life. He called it the Wispon, a gadget that should hopefully allow him to make use of the Wisps powers and help him out on his own little adventures.

Suddenly he heard a large bang that shook the world around him, causing him to fall back on his backside and knocking his glasses off. Making a painful groan he quickly got up and put his glasses back on his head, he couldn't help think of what that loud bang was. In the end, he didn't think much of it since it didn't continue and was overall left confused. Thinking back to what he was doing he picked up his new inventions and walked out of his little home.

Shutting the door behind him he looked around the forest, healthy large trees surrounded the area and off in the distance was the city where he would often visit for food and buy more tech for his builds. The wolf also took in the fact that the sky was starting to darken as the sun began to slowly set, giving the sky and clouds an orange colour.

He looked around for the perfect tree, one that was taller than all of the rest. It took no time at all when he did find one. Pointing his right arm up to the highest branch and firing his grapple, the hook shot out with enough speed and power to hit his target and lodge itself into the branch. The Wolf in seconds was pulled up as his grapple retracted the wire and allowing him to get to the top.

The wolf expected to find a wonderful sight of the setting sun with the peaceful city in view, what he saw was the complete opposite. The city was in an utter panic as three giant robots were destroying the city with little to no effort. He could hear the terrified screams and cries from the ones stuck inside as the large robots shot their red lasers at the buildings, setting them in flames and rubble.

The wolf almost could believe at what he saw, he never thought a city with little to no violence and evil would be turned and flipped upside down within seconds. The robot designs look familiar, he couldn't help but think they belonged to that one human that was known for trying to take over the world multiple times before. Could this be another one of his attacks? Whoever it was, he was not just going to stand by and watch this all happen. Grappling another tree, he swung down to the ground safely and ran off to the burning city.

Once he got to Park Avenue he stopped to take in everything around him. Once a city filled with life, now in a wreck as the robots made no sign of stopping their endless destruction. Gripping his fist in a tight grip and giving an angry growl he then charged down the street to fight off the metal monsters. As he was running he never thought he would see two characters run up beside him. On his right was the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog. Everyone knew who this was, he was the biggest hero in the world and known to be the fastest thing alive. On his left was what look to be a younger version of the blue hedgehog. Ignoring the fact there were two of the same person running beside him and more at the task at hand, they all jumped into the air and put his new tool to the test. His grapple fired and hooked onto on the robot's arms, sending the red furred wolf swinging around all three until they were tied together. Letting the cable cut off, he gave a thumbs up to the blue heroes to finish the job and spin into the tied up machines. The wolf and the two hedgehogs landed on the ground, not looking back as the robots exploded behind them.

Little did he know that this was only the start of a new adventure, joining up with the two Sonic's and the resistance to reclaim the world from Eggman's domination.


End file.
